disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Davis
Andrew "Andy" Davis is one of the main characters in the Disney/Pixar ''Toy Story'' movies. Background Development According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim, John Lasseter, and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Andy was ultimately named after Andy Luckey, the son of legendary animator Bud Luckey, Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The younger Luckey in interviews has claimed he wasn't aware that he was the namesake of the character, stating in Animation magazine that he believed it to be an urban legend and that he had assumed the character to have been named after Pixar animator Andrew Stanton. Physical appearance Andy has fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. In the first two movies, he wore a red cowboy hat, but stopped wearing it prior to Toy Story 3. At the beginning of Toy Story, he wears a green t-shirt with a cowboy playing a guitar on the top right corner, blue shorts, white socks, and white sneakers with blue laces. When he goes to Pizza Planet, he wears a purple polo shirt, but keeps his blue shorts. On moving day, he wears a light blue t-shirt with light brown shorts. However, He wears his original outfit in a shot where he sadly leaves his old room holding his hat and Buzz's box, but this could either be an error, or he slept in those clothes. He is seen in 2 sets of pajamas. They both consist of white short-sleeved raglan shirts with colored sleeves, shorts, and white socks. His first set is yellow with a cowboy on the shirt, and the other is blue with Buzz Lightyear on the shirt. In the first part of Toy Story 2, he wears a white t-shirt with a bull's head on it, dark blue cargo shorts, and grayish-blue sneakers. When he returns from Cowboy Camp, he wears a dark green t-shirt with gray cargo shorts and the same color amount of sneakers. In Toy Story 3, Andy, now a teenager, has developed freckles and grew out his hair into messy bangs. He now wears a blue t-shirt with a darker blue trim, blue jeans, and gray and brown sneakers. At the end, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white undershirt, but his jeans and sneakers remain. Personality Andy is an imaginative boy who lives with his mother and sister Molly; his father is never seen in the films and supplementary materials indicate that he has passed away prior to the events of the first movie. He is 8 years old in his debut and is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. Even when he has matured in the third film, he still cherishes his toys and found it hard to let them go with Bonnie, especially when he found Woody (who had the same problem with his owner) inside the box. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Andy receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his 8th birthday (8-year-old Andy), causing tension between Buzz and Woody, who has always prided himself on being Andy's favorite. He spent much more time with Buzz and grew to love him as much as Woody, but he still held a special place in his heart for Woody himself, as evidenced when both toys went missing for a time and he fears they would be left behind after he moved to a new house with his family, unknown to him Woody and Buzz are in Sid Phillip's house. Fortunately, he is able to find them as they are driving to their new house after he discovers that they were in the car the whole time (by that time, Woody and Buzz have put all tensions aside and become friends). Later that year during Christmas, he receives a puppy, though his bond with this new pet is never developed beyond his excitement about having one. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, four years after the events in Toy Story, Andy is now 10 years old and is seen only at the beginning, and for a short while at the ending. However, during the short time he is in the movie, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys very much and they still feel the same about him. While Woody is having a nightmare after his arm accidentally ripped while playing with Buzz, Andy notices his rip saying that he does not want to play with Woody anymore and drops him into the cards left on the floor by Rex and Mr. Potato Head which lead Woody to land into a trash can filled with severed hands, Woody sees this yelling Andy not to do it and the severed hands grabs him by the neck sinking him and Andy sadly says goodbye to Woody and closes the trash can ignoring Woody's pleads. At the end of the film, Andy is pleased to have five new toys, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Squeeze Toy Aliens, added into his collection and fix Woody's arm which has been fixed by the cleaner earlier and has been ripped open by Stinky Pete. Whenever Andy labels two of his new toys with his name on the soles of their feet. For Bullseye's case, Andy prints each individual letter of his name on each of Bullseye's hoofs. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, seven years after the events in Toy Story 2, Andy is now 17 years old and preparing to go away to college, intending to put most of his toys in the attic (except for Woody, whom he initially plans to take with him). While he apparently hasn't played with them for some years ago, he still cares about them and is visibly upset when he can't find them anywhere. At the end of the film, Woody persuades him from afar to give them to Bonnie, the daughter of a family friend, who he realizes will look after them. When she finds Woody in the box as well, Andy shows great reluctance to pass on his favorite toy (who had the same issue with him throughout the film), but ultimately relents, allowing them to stay together in an environment where they'll be loved and played with. He spends a while playing with Bonnie and the toys one last time before leaving for college. From afar, his former toys see him off as Woody gives a final farewell. ''Toy Story of Terror! Although Andy doesn't appear in ''Toy Story of Terror!, he is mentioned by Ron when he notices Andy's name on Woody's boot, thinking that it's his name. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot Andy was mentioned by Rex in ''Toy Story That Time Forgot, while trying to make Trixie feel better about never being played with as a dinosaur. Also, Bonnie and Mason mark their favorite toys, Trixie and Reptillus Maximus, respectively; just like he did with his four favorites. ''Kingdom Hearts III Andy is constantly mentioned in the Toy Box world of this game, with Buzz becoming a target of Organization XIII due to the strong bond Buzz shares with Andy, and Sora relating to such bond to the bond he himself towards his own friends. Gallery Trivia *The address of the Davis' second (and current) home is 234 Elm Street. *Andy has been voiced by John Morris in every single ''Toy Story movie. Toy Story 3 was Morris' first role in more than a decade. *The end credits of the first Toy Story movie has Andy's mom credited as Mrs. Davis, confirming Andy's last name is Davis. The beginning chapter of the book that contains Rex's POV of Toy Story 2 and the Pixar Pedia also show this. However, it (as well as Andy's full name Andrew) is not displayed onscreen until Toy Story 3, where it is written on his high school graduation diploma. *The original plans for a "Woody's Nightmare" scene in Toy Story have Andy throwing Woody in a trash can that gets trucked out to an alley when he notices that Buzz glows in the dark while Woody doesn't. However, this was ultimately unused, although only storyboards exist, but finally found a place in Toy Story 2 when Andy trashes Woody because of his ripped arm. *Andy's cell phone number is 555-0112, a number that is also seen in Monsters University when Mike shows Sulley a newspaper with the mailroom ad on it. *At the end of Toy Story 3, he calls Jessie and Bullseye by their actual names. It is unknown how he learned their names, although he may have learned them from one of Jessie's pull string phrases (which the real-life Jessie doll does say), or by either watching their show or investigating about them on the Internet or from friends. *The shot of Andy giving Woody a ride on his back at the end of Toy Story 3 recalls one of the home videos his mom has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy has done the same. *In the third film, when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes the first film when he decides which to sleep with. In Toy Story, Andy chooses Buzz to sleep within his bed. In Toy Story 3, he chooses Woody to take with to college. * Woody and Buzz mentioned Andy when they were at the 2016 Oscars. *If Andy was six in Toy Story, and if the film was set in the year it was released (1995), then Andy's birthday would have to be in 1989. This would also mean that Toy Story 3's release (2010) would not be the year of which the film would be set in, it would have to be 2007. This would also mean that his sister, Molly, would be born in 1994, and that she would be 13 in 2007. However, since none of the films or sources state any specific year where the films take place in, it is up to interpretation. *The original storyboards indicate that Andy was originally going to wear glasses. External links * de:Andy Davis es:Andy Davis fr:Andy Davis nl:Andy Davis pt-br:Andy Davis Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Pixar characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games